


Oh, You're Hot

by RBnC



Series: If Life Were Different [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftermath of sex, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/pseuds/RBnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora wakes up after a one night stand from a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, You're Hot

Sora wakes up, groggy and disoriented, in a foreign room. The window’s curtains are wide open and the sun is glaring through, annoyingly bright. He rubs his eyes and sits up.

Immediately, he realizes he’s naked and his ass hurts. A _lot_. But in a good way. He glances over, looking at his bed partner and memories from last night comes flooding back. He’d met him at a party, they’d hit it off, and Sora had climbed him like a tree.

He thinks that he probably picked out the best looking guy there. In fact, he probably did pick the best looking PERSON in the entire party. He was tall and muscled, but not over-muscled like some of the guys Sora’s slept with, and well-hung.

He shifts, and stifles a groan. He’s sore. Incredibly sore. How had he not noticed that? He has to be sorer right now than when he’s gotten in his car wreck.

The boy next to him groans and shuffles around. Sora panics for a second before he settles down. The brunet contemplates getting up and fleeing with a small amount of dignity.

Then the boy next to him opens his eyes and sits up, looking hung-over as hell. He doesn’t look sick, though, so Sora doesn’t know if he should get him a bucket or not.

Teal eyes meet his own and Sora remembers why he jumped this guy.

“Oh,” he mumbles, “You’re hot.” Before he lays back down and goes back to sleep.

Sora stares for a few moments before shaking his head. The brunet gets up, grabs his clothing and his wallet before letting himself out of the hot guys apartment.

Kairi is going to kill him for ditching her at the party for a guy again.

**Author's Note:**

> The text from textsfromlastnight.com:
> 
> (661):
> 
> the girl i fucked last night woke up this morning, disoriented and looked at me, and said "oh, you're hot." and went back to sleep.


End file.
